Love at first sight
by MaSkott
Summary: Это пейринг Angel Dust Sir Pentious


Это мой первый фанфик по вселенной мультфильма Отель Хазбин, не судите строго

И вот, в очередной раз провал. Змей лежал в куче обломков, на которых можно было замечать яичные потроха или скорлупу своих приспешников. Он немного шатался, с усилием встал, поправляя чуть испачканный серый пиджак, после чего, в довольно неважном состоянии, плавными движениями, проползая мимо камней и осколков, иногда потирал ладонью ссадины, ожоги и небольшие царапины на лице. После победы над Пентиусом Энджел пошел в свою комнату. Странно, но эта змейка стала ему симпатична, хотя он вместе со своей напарницей сражался с ним за территорию после очередной чистки. Змей часто обвинял себя после своих провалов и называл ничтожеством, но на этот раз из его головы не выходил порно-актёр, который присутствовал в самом начале сражения. Казалось, как проститут может сразить такого великого злодея. А эта пошлая «шутка», которую тот выдал, оказавшись в цепях? Пентиусу от воспоминаний об этом коротком моменте становилось не по себе, от чего капюшон иногда раскрывался. Не замечая хода времени тот оказался на темной, почти забытой улице, которая постепенно наполнялась тишиной после ухода нескольких компаний.

Энджел думал, встретиться с ним или нет? Может, эта любовь окажется безответной, как всегда? Или Пентиус даже не захочет его видеть... Пару минут посидев на кресле он решил, что надо действовать! На улице быстро темнело и все погружалось в более темную тень: красные оттенки превратились в темно-алые, а темнота, в которой можно было хоть что-то разглядеть, стала ещё гуще и темнее. Не заметив, как прополз всю улицу, мужчина продолжал наслаждаться тишиной, потирая больные места. Но неожиданно его внимание привлекла тонкая высокая фигура, которая казалась очень знакомой. Это оказался Энджел.

—Ну привет, змейка. Какая неожиданная встреча, - с ехидным голосом сказал он. — не думал, что ты выживешь.

Убедившись, что это его знакомый, с озлобленным и чуть недовольным видом выпрямился, скрестив руки.

—Ого, ты обо мне думал? А я считал, что мозгов у тебя только на пошлые шутки хватает. — попытался интелегентно нагрубить, все так же держа руки перед грудью, пытаясь скрыть на ладонях ссадины. Энджел надеялся на другой ответ.

—Если тебя не ебёт то, что у меня к тебе есть чувства, пусть тебя ебёт только твоя живая шляпа, сучка!

Ожидая раскаяния паук опёрся на фонарный столб. Чувства. Змея чуть перекосило от удивления. Какие-такие чувства к нему может иметь этот проститут. Может это очередная шутка? Придя в себя, тот поправил ту самую шляпу.

—А вот это уже не твоя забота, что меня должно волновать. — тот распахнул волосы как кобра, подползая ближе и тыкая парня пальцем чуть выше груди.

Энджел подумал, что это его шанс показать Пентиусу свою любовь. Он резко прильнул к нему и поцеловал. Даст ещё никогда не целовал таких, как он. Чувства захлестнули его. Это был неожиданный и новый опыт. Было видно, что змей был неопытен в этом деле, но Энджел слишком сильно любил его, чтобы просто так разорваться из этого горячего прикосновения.

От неожиданности Пентиус округлил розовые глаза и тонкие зрачки увеличились. Во рту было какое-то непонятное жаркое и довольно мокрое ощущение. После, придя в себя, от неожиданности он отпрянул от актёра, дотрагиваясь до губ кончиками пальцев, иногда закрывая их ладонью.

—Ты... Ты что творишь?

—Тебе что, разве не понравилось? Хотя, как тебе может это понравится, ты же одинокий кретин!

Пришел к Пентиусу Энджел с хорошим настроением, ушел от него с желанием самоубиться, ведь глубоко в душе он до сих пор любил его, но сомневался, что змея ответит ему тем же.

После ухода Энджела мужчина ещё несколько минут стоял в одном положении, под иногда гаснувшим фонарным столбом, все так же трогая кончики губ. Вскоре он, выдохнув, плавными движениями шел туда, куда глаза глядят. Именно на этот момент хотелось просто уединиться, оперевшись о холодную каменную стену, поджав хвост. Неужели он действительно... нравился Дасту?

Энджел добрался до отеля и сел в свое любимое кресло и стал думать, как извиниться перед Пентиусом? Ведь он сильно обидел его своими словами. Может, преподнести какой-нибудь необычный подарок? С этой мыслью он двинулся в магазин. Там было много чего, но, наконец, он нашел то, что ему точно понравится. Красивый орган в форме змеи. Он знал, что у него был такой же, только намного старее. Энджел с уверенностью пошел домой, ждать завтрашнего дня.

Через час змей вскоре добрался до своего жилья: старого завода, который на вид был старым и заброшенным, но трубы, из которых валил темный дым, говорили об обратном.

Оказавшись внутри, тот сразу решил расслабиться и попытаться забыть недавно произошедшее, что получалось не очень хорошо. Сидя перед небольшим камином в удобном кресле, того сморило, и он, оперевшись головой о ладонь, ненадолго заснул, приоткрывая рот, из которого были хорошо видны змеиные клыки.

На следующий день Даст с надеждой пошел к Пентиусу. Но по приближению к его дому надежда стала угасать. Он уже не надеялся, что такой человек, живущий в таком мрачном месте, способен любить. Но все-таки он оставил орган у входа в дом с запиской: "С любовью от Энджела ️" и пошел обратно в отель, ждать от него ответа.

Никогда Пентиус так не спал. Иногда ему хватало двух часов, а то и ещё меньше. Но на этот раз он проспал часов до двенадцати.

Вскоре, протерев синяки под глазами ладонями, с тихим хрустом в спине он направился на кухню, сделал себе кофе и направился к окну.

Вскоре его поразило увиденное: новенький орган, стоящий у порога самого дома.

Органы были его маленькой страстью.

С устремлением тот направился на улицу. Оказавшись у инструмента прогладил рукой по крышке, чувствуя бумагу. С интересом прочитав содержимое чуть покрылся румянцем. Он, конечно, не имел никаких любовных отношений, особенно с парнями и понятия не имеет о всем этом, но... Может, стоит попытаться? Легко выдохнув, тот не придумал ничего лучше, как направиться к отелю и лично поблагодарить парня, хоть это и было низко для его злодейской личности. Когда мужчина оказался у дверей отеля он начал немного сомневаться в своих действиях. «А стоит ли это делать?» — задавал он себе вопрос, иногда держа руку возле кнопки.

Вскоре глубоко выдохнув тот нажал на белого цвета кнопку звонка.

Энджела разбудил неожиданный звонок в дверь. Он проклинал того, кто позвонил в звонок, потревожив его прекрасный сон. Но когда он добрался до двери и сонно открыл ее, он, мягко говоря, был ошарашен. Он ожидал увидеть за дверью кого угодно, но только не Пентиуса. Неужели ему понравился тот самый подарок и это начало новых отношений?..

—Кхм... Я... В общем пришел поблагодарить тебя за... Твой подарок, — еле выговорив это откашлялся, иногда оттягивая, казалось, удушающий ворот рубашки.

Внутри Энджела бурлило приятное чувство, похожее на счастье, но намного глубже и теплее.

—Я не думал, что ты сможешь придти ко мне и сказать спасибо. Я был уверен, что ты проигнорируешь это и просто забудешь, но добрые чувства вдруг заиграли в тебе вовсю, —слова прямо таки вырывались из обольстительных губ паука. Протерев пару раз свои заспанные глаза, он спросил — тебе что-то ещё нужно?

У того немного тряслись ладони, но благо они были за спиной, поэтому никто ничего не видел.

—Нет, спасибо, — с тяжёлым вздохом тот держал неловкую тишину и ещё несколько раз откашлявшись посмотрел на арахно-демона. — ну, я пойду, пожалуй... — тот, немного поёрзав на одном месте, указал на один из переулков, понемногу разворачиваясь в ту сторону.

—Стой! — громко прокричал в его сторону паук. — может, зайдешь ко мне в комнату, попьем чаю? Произнеся эти слова очень мягко и нежно, показывая, что он точно не враг, он поправил свою словно пластиковую прическу и приглашающим жестом открыл дверь в огромный Отель Счастья.

У Пентиуса до сих пор были сомнения по поводу всей этой ситуации и с сомнением, в конце концов, согласился. Те сразу оказались в почти пустом здании приятных алых оттенков. Оглядываясь, он проползал за пауком, смотря тому в спину. Пытаясь прервать гробовую тишину, Энджел спросил у Пентиуса

—Ну и чем... Ты увлекаешься? Давно у тебя хотел спросить, но не удавалось, — Слова выходили из паука довольно тяжело. То ли из-за недосыпа, то ли из-за присутствия змейки рядом. — и ещё, зачем ты живёшь в таком ужасном месте? Можно переехать ко мне в комнату! Ты же... Не против этого?~

—А так ли важно знать о моих увлечениях? — тот спросил это, приподняв бровь. Сложно было сказать об этом. Скорее, нечего. Змей всё время с появлением в Аду занимался лишь попытками захвата западной части Пентаграмма, а после и всего ада.

—Хм, а чем тебе не нравится моё жилье? — с неким удивлением спросил тот. На самом деле он понимал, отчего такая реакция. Снаружи завод был весь побитый и заброшенный, но внутри было совсем иначе, а именно присутствие неплохой винтажной мебели.

—Например тем, что там же невозможно жить. Тем более мне будет очень долго плестись к тебе в гости, — сказал с раздражением Даст. Он не знал, как там хорошо живётся Пентиусу. Змей уже привык к хоть такому и ужасному, заброшенному, но такому родному, дорогому месту. Тот с малым недовольством закатил глаза, скрещивая руки за спиной, иногда сжимая их в кулаки и разжимая, оттопыривая пальцы.

—Что же, я пока не задумывался о переезде, — хотел сказать это более тише, проходя в небольшую комнатку актёра. Разбросанные вещи на полу и кровати, небольшие скомканые бумажки на столе - все, что тот ожидал увидеть в этом помещении, но, не подавая виду, что заметил, отошёл к окну.

—Может, поменяешь свое мнение насчёт переезда? Я как раз на днях запланировал уборку~, - сказал Энджел с ехидной улыбкой - а пока ты думаешь, может, прогуляемся? — Сказал он это явно не от скуки, а для того, чтобы укрепить отношения с Пентиусом.

Честно, ему не хотелось так резко менять жильё, но если он хочет быть открытым хотя бы этой особе, то ему придется.

—Что же... Ну пойдем, — согласился на предложение прогуляться, подползая к Энджелу чуть ближе, все так же держа руки за спиной.

Вот они вышли на улицу. Как раз начинался рассвет. Темные краски ушли за луной и остались только яркие, подчёркивающие настроение Энджела. Он прямо-таки излучал радость, и Пентиус это заметил...

Выйдя на улицу змей чуть прищурился. Слишком быстро темные и привычные краски сменились на яркие. Попытавшись хоть немного растянуть кончики губ в улыбке, аккуратно прикрыл глаза от непривычного света.

—Тебе что, не нравится солнечный свет? Я же специально выбрал время, чтобы уже успело посветлеть, а ты мне ничего не сказал, — договорил Энджел с обидой и скрестил свои руки на животе, показывая свою обиду Пентиусу.

—Ох, ну не обижайся. Сейчас привыкну и все будет нормально, — тот выдохнул ещё раз протерев глаза и часто моргая, понемногу принимая яркий свет.

—Ну и куда пойдем, мой друг?~ — сказал Энджел с явно каким-то намеком.

Естественно змей, не поняв этого, провел рукой по подбору в небольших раздумьях, полностью привыкнув к освещению улицы.

—А куда ты хочешь? — уверенно, но с небольшим сомнением поинтересовался тот у паука.

—Я бы хотел в парк, прогуляться... Но кто знает, куда нас потом занесет~, - сказал Энджел, смотря на парк, находящийся буквально в километре ходьбы. Там гуляли демоны и их питомцы, это было самое светлое место, в котором можно было уединиться на темно-алой скамейке, как раз под цвет ада. Пентиус, пожав плечами, поправил бабочку на своей тонкой шее, разворачиваясь в сторону парка, который освещали тусклые белые лампы фонарных столбов. Пройдя чуть ближе к лавке с красивыми черными железными ножками. Он сел на неё и стал наблюдать за мимо проходящими, иногда поглядывая на своего собеседника. В свою очередь Энджел, даже не скрывая этого, смотрел на Пентиуса все время задумчивыми, слегка прищуренными глазами. Но никто не обращал на них внимания, в аду это было обычное дело. Просидели они не долго, минут двадцать в полной тишине.

—Может, уже пойдем домой, змейка?~ — сказал Энджел, выражая свою безграничную любовь к нему.

Замечая на себе взгляд Энджела Пентиус принял его предложение.

—Ну пошли, — тот поправил ворот пиджака, медленно вставая со скамьи, выпрямляя спину и широкие плечи.

Шли они домой очень долго. Энджел засматривался на каждую вещь, пусть даже и совсем бесполезную, что подчёркивало его излишнюю радость от переезда Пентиуса.

На этот раз мужчина был впереди паука. Руки были за спиной, а сама спина была настолько ровной, что рост змея стал более высоким.

Чувствуя на себе пронзительный взгляд иногда поворачивал голову в сторону паренька с удивлённым и чуть заинтересованным взглядом. Может, глубоко внутри Пентиус тоже что-то да ощущал к тому... Энджел заметил, как змей посматривает на него весьма неоднозначным взглядом.

—Ты... Чувствуешь? Такое приятное ощущение внутри? Я точно чувствую, ведь я тебя люблю~, — сказал паук прямо, чтобы змей сразу понял, что он к нему чувствует. — если честно, я сейчас даже не удивлюсь отрицательного ответа, но теперь ты знаешь, что ты для меня неоднозначен. Он не знал, что на это ответить. Вроде у него тоже что-то есть к Дасту, но признаться мужчина был не в силах, поэтому нервно выдохнул и кашлянул несколько раз в кулак.

—Я бы сказал, что у меня к тебе взаимные чувства... — тот полностью развернулся к нему смотря сверху вниз. — но не буду... Пока что.

Энджел только и мог ожидать такого ответа, поэтому он не обиделся на него, а наоборот, его любовь к нему усилилась, ведь Пентиус дал ему надежду на начало отношений. Змей, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил путь до отеля. На этот раз он стал чаще оборачиваться к пареньку, смотря на его лицо, как в последнюю их встречу.

Вот они и пришли домой. Даст как раз подготовил для змейки постель, чтобы он там смог спать спокойно.

Пентиус, добравшись до своей кровати, потянулся, и сняв с головы шляпу, положил её на небольшую тумбу, распахнул волосы, тем самым поправил их.

—Ну как, нравится моя комната после уборки? Я специально её затеял для тебя, чтобы при переезде ты чувствовал себя комфортно~, — сказал Энджел для того, чтобы показать, что он для него может сделать все не только на словах, но и на деле. — теперь в комнате намного просторней, и для тебя нашлось место.

—Хм, теперь стало намного лучше, — заметил тот, оценивая более уютную обстановку в комнате парнишки. Он аккуратно сел на недалеко стоящий стул, опираясь о его спинку, все так же осматривая комнату.

—Старался ради тебя. Рад, что тебе понравилось~, — голос Энджела отдавал нотками романтики и заботы — может, посмотрим телевизор? Все равно делать нечего.

Пентиус пожал плечами, говоря этим, что ему в принципе все равно, чем заниматься. Обычно он проводил тихие вечера либо за работой, но очень редко он проводил вечер с бокалом вина. Вскоре, когда телевизор включили, тот стал следить за мелькающими картинками на экране.

Энджел заметил, что Пентиусу не интересно смотреть телевизор, поэтому он приобнял его, чтобы скрасить унылый вечер.

—Ты ведь не против этого, змейка?~ — спросил он. — если тебе не нравится, могу выпустить из обьятий.

—Д-да нет... Не против... — с заиканием протянул змей. Пытаясь скрыть предательский румянец, он закрывал нижнюю часть лица рукой, иногда отводя взгляд в сторону окна, который после возвращался к личику Энджела.

—А ты не против того, чтобы я тебя поцеловал?~ — сказал Энджел с ехидной улыбкой. Он видел, что Пентиусу было неловко, поэтому он решил его успокоить — да не бойся, ты же знаешь, как это происходит. Я случайно так уже с тобой сделал, на этот раз не повторю своих ошибок и спрошу твоего согласия.

И вновь небольшой ступор. Он хотел этого и по ощущениям можно было подумать, что очень сильно. Но если бы не нехватка опыта в этом деле. Хотя... Все стоит попробовать когда-нибудь.

—Ну... Я не знаю. Можно попробовать, — согласившись, он немного развернул голову в его сторону. Энджел увидел, как Пентиус боится, поэтому начал первым. В комнате висла тишина, которая иногда напрягала. Но вскоре он заметил приближающееся лицо парня. После последовал поцелуй. Такой жаркий, страстный, нежный... Он коснулся кончиков его мягких губ. У них обоих появился красный румянец, будто озаряющий весь мир. Змей стал возбуждён, поэтому Энджел продолжил с ещё большим усилием. Первые несколько секунд он просто неподвижно сидел, но после, прикрывая глаза, стал понемногу вливаться, сцепляя свой тонкий змеиный язык с языком паука, положив свою ладонь на пышную шевелюру, поглаживая её. Иногда со стороны Пентиуса можно было слышать томное и тяжёлое дыхание.

Их было не остановить. Время вокруг них будто остановилось. Энджел ускорял темп, а Пентиус подхватывал. Именно такого парня хотел себе паучок. Он был идеален во всем. Останавливаться не хотелось, но из-за нехватки воздуха пришлось отстраниться и жадно вдохнуть, ничего не может быть вечно. Они закончили это адское представление.

—Ну что, тебе понравилось, дорогой?~ — Энджел спросил это с маленькой ухмылкой, показывая, что это может повториться ещё не раз.

Во рту было обжигающее ощущение.

На вопрос Энджела тот лишь одобрительно качнул головой, потирая красную от румянца щеку.

—Тогда давай поспим, я уже устал, — предложил Энджел, надеясь на положительный ответ Пентиуса. — ещё и в горле пересохло. Передай воды, пожалуйста.

Тот, сразу обратив внимание на небольшой прозрачный графин с водой, стоящий на тумбе, взял такой же не менее прозрачный стакан и, наполнив его жидкостью, передал сидящему рядом.

—Не откажусь. — согласившись на предложение тот медленно направился к своему месту, которое отделили ему для сна.

—Спасибо. И спокойной ночи, милый~, - произнеся это с ноткой заботы, он выключил свет и пошел к своей кровати. Она была уже слегка помята, поэтому на ней спать было не очень удобно, но Энджел к ней уже привык и не мог бросить её. Пожелав тому того же, он присел на своё место. Так как головной убор уже лежал на тумбе, мужчина решил снять и пиджак, оставляя на теле лишь рубашку. Медленно и аккуратно расстёгивая небольшие пуговицы серого пиджака в тонкую жёлтую полоску, после чего стягивая с плеч элемент одежды все с той же аккуратностью, вешая его на стул.

Перейдя в горизонтальное положение, тот, смотря в потолок, попытался заснуть.

Через 3 часа Энджел, в отличие от Пентиуса, так и не смог заснуть.

—Змейка, ты спишь? Если да, то извини, что разбудил, просто мне не спится, ты случайно не знаешь, как можно быстро заснуть? Пока паукообразный пытался говорить с Пентиусом, тот уже мирно спал, свесив одну руку и кончик хвоста с кровати, дыша через рот, из которого были видны клыки и кончик красного языка. Энджел решил, что лучше больше его не беспокоить, а чтобы заснуть он просто смотрел в стену. Он сначала закрыл глаза, поёрзал, потом ему стало холодно, потом стало жарко. Ближайшие часа полтора он не мог подобрать позу для сна. Но, наконец, он заснул.

Уже часа через два, когда начало светать, Пентиус без проблем встал, приводя кровать, а после и себя в порядок. Было слишком рано и, заметив спящего паренька неподалёку, задумался. Может... Стоит рискнуть?

С усилием тот заставил себя встать и аккуратно лечь рядом со своим знакомым, чуть приобнимая его в области плеч.

Когда Энджел встал, то он очень сильно удивился, ведь чувствовал чьё-то прикосновение у себя на плечах.

Обернувшись, он увидел Пентиуса.

—Доброе утро, милый~, — Энджел пожелал доброго утра своему соседу по комнате и продолжал лежать на своей помятой кровати.

Тот лишь хмыкнул, тем самым делая доброго утра собеседнику. Странно, но от паренька несло прелестным запахом... Клубники? Нет, что-то другое, но было не понятно. Да это было и не так важно. Важно лишь то, что змею это нравилось.

—Как спалось? — вскоре тот поинтересовался, поднимая взгляд.

—Не очень. Полночи проёзал, а сейчас я желаю ещё чуть-чуть поспать, — он явно это сказал специально, ведь присутствие любимой змейки его смущало.

—Что же, тогда удачи выспаться, — тот смог растянуть на лице небольшую улыбку.

Впервые. Впервые можно наблюдать не зловещую ухмылку или разочарование, а такую нежную, мягкую улыбку, которая могла, наверное, радовать каждого.

Тот аккуратно встал и, проведя по тонкой руке паука ладонью, погладил его, взял мягкую ткань, напоминающую одеяло и, накрыв своего соседа направился к окну, взяв в руку наполовину полный стакан воды. Быстро на этот раз заснул Энджел, так не хватало ему сна. Пока тот мило спал мужчина решил прогуляться. Накинув обратно на плечи пиджак, а на голову шляпу, аккуратно вышел из комнаты, плотно закрыв дверь. Утренняя прогулка проходила совсем недалеко от отеля. На улице почти никого не было, что хоть немного радовало змея. Плавно проползая по узкой дорожке с задумчивым видом, не заметил, как обошел всю улицу вокруг, оказавшись у дверей уже знакомого здания. Зайдя обратно, а после и в комнату актёра заметил, что тот уже проснулся. Проснувшись, Энджел первым делом посмотрел в окно. Был день, значит он проспал не так уж и много. Сначала он заправил постель, сделал себе кофе и как будто начал ждать чего-то. Как раз в это время в номер зашёл Пентиус. Проснувшись, Энджел первым делом посмотрел в окно. Был день, значит он проспал не так уж и много. Сначала он заправил постель, сделал себе кофе и как будто начал ждать чего-то. Как раз в это время в номер зашёл Пентиус.

—Ну что, теперь-то ты выспался? — аккуратно закрывая дверь, прошел вглубь комнаты.

—Да, спасибо, что заботишься обо мне~, — сказал с любовью Энджел. На лице у Пентиуса виднелось смущение, но он только был рад этому, ведь когда помогаешь любимому человеку, то не стыдно и посмущаться перед ним. Змей промычал в знак одобрения, и пройдя чуть ближе к месту, где сидел Энджел, сел напротив на стул, уперев голову ладонью, иногда оттягивая от шеи черный галстук-бабочку с жёлтой серединой.

—Ну, где ты был, пока я спал? — спросил у него Энджел, поправляя свою растрёпанную прическу. — прогуливался, небось?

—Да так, решил воздухом подышать, — ответил тот, иногда оглядывая все такую же чистую и опрятную комнату, после чего вновь переводил взгляд на собеседника.

—Может, пойдём куда-нибудь, поедим? Я голодный, — Энджел уже подошёл к входной двери, так что Пентиусу ничего не оставалось, кроме как молча следовать за ним.

—А ты вообще ходил в какое-нибудь кафе хоть раз в жизни? Или это первый?

—Первый... Не люблю такие места, — с глубоким выдохом ответил тот, следуя за своим спутником. Шли они недолго, минут пятнадцать и оказавшись у небольшого заведения зашли туда, садясь за первый попавшийся пустой столик.

—Ну, что ты будешь, милый? Я просто возьму себе ликёр и Krunchi Krokodile, — сказал с какого-то вида радостью Энджел, ведь наркотики и алкоголь это второе в жизни демона после своей работы.

Не удивившись выбору актёра мужчина поправил ворот рубашки.

—Я просто возьму вина, — у него не было «любимого» или «особого» напитка, поэтому заказал то, что первое в голову пришло, а именно бутылку «Херес де ла Фронтейра» 1775 года. Во рту чувствовалось мягкое послевкусие вина 75-го. Тому даже понравился данный напиток больше, чем выпитые им раньше. После того, как они выпили по бокалу, Энджел взял с собой навязчивый наркотик и выбросил его, с этого момента он был готов бросить, ради Пентиуса. Заметив, что парень выбросил небольшой прозрачный мешочек с белым порошком растянул губы в небольшой улыбке.

—А зачем ты на меня так смотришь? Тебе что-то нравится? — спросил Энджел с недоумевающим взглядом, смотрящим на змейку.

—Рад, что ты решил бросить употреблять эту гадость, — с ноткой гордости в голосе проговорил змей, положив голову на ладонь.

—Я это сделал ради тебя. Я ведь знаю, что ты ненавидишь наркотики, а я готов бросить все, ради тебя~, - сказал Энджел, медленно подходя к Пентиусу.

Мужчине было... Приятно знать, что хоть кто-то ради него на что-то готов. Но он не понимал этого. Зачем бросать что-то близкое к сердцу ради одной личности? Возможно, это из-за отсутствия отношений. Не убрав довольной улыбки, продолжал смотреть на приближающегося к нему парня.

—Может, пойдем домой змейка? Я так устал~, — сказал паук. На самом деле он не устал, а очень сильно намекнул на продолжение вчерашнего вечера. Естественно, не поняв намека, мужчина, одобрительно кивнув головой, встал и, пройдя к выходу, открыл перед парнем дверь, показывая рукой на выход.

—Прошу...

—Спасибо. А который час? У тебя, случайно, нет с собой часов? — спросил Энджел. Он явно хотел продолжить вчерашний вечер. Ему очень понравилось, смотря на его ехидную, неприметную улыбочку.

К счастью для них Пентиус носил небольшие карманные часы, выполненные в стиле Викторианской эпохи. Выходя за парнем следом он, вытащив тот самый тихо тикающий механизм из внутреннего кармана пиджака, открыл небольшую крышку смотря на бегающие стрелки. Время было всего лишь шесть вечера. М-да, как быстро летит время. После, сказав тому время, сунул часы на золотистой тонкой цепочке обратно в карман.

—Как раз успеем домой вовремя, сладенький~, — сказал Энджел, но потому вдруг опомнился от замешканного лица Пентиуса. — если тебя смущает, что я тебя так называю, то так и скажи.

—А? Нет, что ты... Просто, дай время привыкнуть к этому...

Мужчина, положив руки за спину, посмотрел на него. Не то, чтобы ему было не приятно, просто непривычно.

—Может, тебе нужны извинительные обнимашки?~, - спросил у змеи Энджел, тихонько подходя к нему сзади. - я могу их тебе оформить.

—Хм, а я не против, — ответил тот, чуть сбавляя скорость, почти останавливаясь и, развернув голову назад, посмотрел в лицо Энджела. Тот сначала чуть приобнял его, а потом, когда они сблизились, обнял его полностью и поцеловал в щёку.

—Я всегда буду любить тебя, дорогой~

Мужчина улыбнулся. Ну надо же. Хоть кто-то вызвал у него это приятное чувство и поборол одиночество. Змей обнял паучка в ответ, получая мягкие поцелуи в щеку.

После, когда от него отстранились, он медленно и плавно продолжил свой путь рядом с пауком.

—Может, давай, как вчера, посмотрим телевизор? - с восклицательной ноткой в голосе произнёс Энджел. Он хотел провести этот вечер точь в точь как прошлый, ему это очень понравилось.

Через какое-то время воспоминаний о вчерашнем и Пентиус сразу понял, о чём именно говорит парнишка. Нет, не о просмотре ещё одного фильма, а скорее о том, что было после.

—Ну, я не против, — с улыбкой на лице тот продолжал спокойно проходить рядом с Дастом, дожидаясь скорейшего их прихода в отель.

—Тогда давай, быстрее пошли в Отель, скоро уже будет вечер! — сказал, ускоряя темп Пентиуса, Энджел. — тем более до отеля осталось не так уж и далеко идти, вон он уже виднеется.

Тот с радостью в глазах ускорился, оставаясь на уровне с Энджелом.

Когда те добрались до нужного здания, а после и комнаты паучка тот, по привычке, стянул шляпу со своей головы, аккуратно положив её на тумбу.

—Ты что больше любишь? Романтику, детектив или драму? Тут 3 фильма как раз идут. Мне все равно, поэтому включу, что попросишь, — произнеся это с заботой Энджел, он начал включать телевизор.

Честно, Пентиусу было тоже все равно, что смотреть, но немного поразмышляв, тот ответил:

—Детектив как-то ближе, — мужчина с этими словами по удобнее устроился рядом с парнем, иногда дёргая кончиком свисающего хвоста.

—Как скажешь, змейка~, - Энджел подсел к нему рядом в обнимку и включил детектив, они начали смотреть.

—А вот этот вот, Сарид, хороший или плохой? Просто не часто смотрю телевизор.

Этот фильм Пентиус видел несколько раз. Да, ну вот был у него лишний час для того, чтобы уединиться и отдохнуть.

—Как тебе сказать... Сначала вроде неплохой парень, но после всех предаст, — так же обнимая паренька одной рукой следил за действиями фильма, иногда посматривая на собеседника.

Энджел уже было потянулся к его губам, но тут в его глазах потемнело. Неужели он сегодня настолько устал, чтобы просто так взять и заснуть? Мужчина смотря на приближающегося к нему парня готовился к лучшему, но тот резко остановился.

—Эй, ты чего? — поинтересовался тот, смотря в уставшие глаза Энджела.

Убедившись в том, что тот заснул, улыбнулся и аккуратно взяв того на руки стал ждать, когда тот проснется.


End file.
